Little Red Head
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Hi, my name's Jenna Scott, I'm no one special, in fact I'm boring and plain. However, when push came to shove at McKinley High and one of my students was driven out of this school, I stood back and watched.


**Little Red Head.**

**Summery:** **Hi, my name's Jenna Scott, I'm no one special, in fact I'm boring and plain. However, when push came to shove at McKinley High and one of my students was driven out of this school, I stood back and watched.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee…boy I wish I did though.**

**A Note:**** Hello everyone! My name is Sakura Blossom Storm, I've been wanting to write a Glee Fanfic for a while now and well…I've never had an idea good enough to grave this site, until now that is.**

**I'm from the UK and we're currently behind on the episode front, however, two weeks ago I watched 'Never Been Kissed', it wasn't the first time I've watched it since I've seen it online before, but the part I wanted to highlight was one of the big scenes was when Karofsky pushes Kurt into the locker and he gets up and follows him in fury. After Kurt gets pushed in the locker, a girl close by watches and looks a little disgusted about what happened, and that is what this fic will be about!**

**I wanted to do this partly because I swear I saw the extra again in the episode 'Furt', and it occurred to me that she had popped up more than once, and I really wanted to write this, it may be crappy, then again it may be good because it literally about one of the background characters, but I hope you all like it and enjoy my first ever 'Glee' One-Shot.**

* * *

Hi, my name's Jenna Scott, what's there to really say about me? I'm no one special, I'm an average girl, I get 'B's in all my subjects and I'm not extremely good at any of them, let's just say I get 'B's for a purpose. B stands for boring. And that fits me to a T.

I don't attend any after school activities or anything like that, partly because I can't be bothered and none of them really interest me. I know there's like a cult about being a Cheerio at this school, but really? Could you imagine someone like _me_ being a Cheerio, you see those girls on that team and they look gorgeous or have some sort of power over them. Santana is a slut, yet she's got this thing about her that makes men gag for her. I've heard that she can't function until she's had her daily dose of man juice.

Let's just say her legs are like a convenience store, open 24/7.

Then there's Brittany, she's dumb as a post. I heard that she thinks that the square root of four is a rainbow, seriously? I wonder where she gets this from; I think she was dropped on her head as a baby, repeatedly.

Last but not least there's Quinn, the girl has sex with someone that wasn't her boyfriend and got pregnant, then proceeded to give her baby up for adoption, I mean, sure if I was in her situation I couldn't handle having a kid at that age and I probably would have given the baby up too. But still I really don't understand how someone who had a baby at school and was literally isolated by the entire school suddenly zips back on her Cheerio outfit and is head of the school again, seriously, a few weeks ago I watched her walk down the hallway and it parted like the red sea. If someone like me got pregnant and was heckled and called a slut then I wouldn't get myself back up the popularity scale that fast, she's superhuman.

Then again, most girls on that team are superhuman.

So, I couldn't be a Cheerio, no, I didn't want to be a Cheerio, what other clubs were there for me? Gardening? No way, I once had to look after my Aunt's plants while she was away and I somehow managed to kill all ten of her potted plants, it was like some sort of ficus massacre.

Cooking Club, most certainly not, I once tried to cook my Mother breakfast in bed on Mother's day and I managed to set fire to the eggs. How? Don't ask me, I really can't remember, all I can remember is my Mother running downstairs with a fire extinguisher, my Father screaming like a little girl and I had to draw my eyebrows on my face for the next five weeks.

What else was there for me to do? I was no good a home economics so any household activity was a no-go, I suppose I did consider Glee Club once or twice before, until I realised that I couldn't hold a tune to save my life and I had two left feet. Also something I noticed was that all Glee club members got a slushie facial at least twice a week, something I was not keen on at all.

So that was me really done, I didn't want to join any clubs after that so I kept to myself and my boring compulsory classes, knowing me I'd probably get some boring qualifications and after that some sort of boring job where me and my boring partner will then get a boring house and have a couple of boring kids that would have to suffer the same boring life that I did.

Yes, I may be exaggerating the slightest, but hey, I'm a teenager, I'm allowed to exaggerate.

Despite being boring I do have some wicked friends, my best friend Cassie has been with me since we started at McKinley High and we've been thick as thieves since. To be honest I really don't know what I would do without her. I guess to her I'm not boring, then again, when we get going we are far from boring, it's just a shame we have to do it when we're away from everyone else.

Cassie's been my oldest friend, I do have other friends here too but with Cassie I would turn to her for anything, it's kind of hard when I see kids here without friends, I suppose that's what I saw whenever I looked at the Glee Club, they were all social loners and outcasts until they bound together and became a group of outcasts that had each other.

I remember one of those Outcasts having a big impact on this drab and dreary school, and that was Kurt Hummel.

He was a boy…well obviously. But he had something that made him unusual and an outcast; he was the only gay guy at this school.

Well, the only guy that was actually brave enough to stand up and say that he was gay, no one else here has had the balls to do it yet, I really don't think its possible that there's only one gay guy here in a mass of nearly 500 students. It's near impossible. I suppose we're all just waiting for another closest case to reveal him or herself.

Kurt was fabulous, he had more style than all the girls in this school put together and he knew it, but he had a problem, he was insanely bullied, normally by the Football team, it kind of died down a bit when Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang all joined the Glee Club, then again, I suppose the rest of the Football team did turn on them too for a while.

Looking back on it now I guess that the main culprits were the two men who normally dominated the school through the method of fear. And those two men were Azimio and Dave Karofsky, it was seemingly that everyone in this school was scared of those boys, including myself, in fact no one but the teachers knew Azimio's first name.

I remember once in Middle school I trod on Dave's foot, what happened next? He pushed me into a bush but that's not important right now.

But, out of the two Neanderthals, the one that I focused on was Dave, he had something against Kurt, and it was horrible.

He had some sort of hatred for him, I'm guessing because Kurt was gay and he didn't like that. So he liked to make fun of him, he made fun of him even more regularly then the rest of the Glee club put together.

And this is where my story begins.

It started as any other normal day, a Wednesday to be exact. A terrible day in my opinion because it's in the middle of the week and its half way to the weekend but not quite there yet.

It hadn't been a particularly good day for myself, first off I stepped in some gum on my way into school and spent the whole of Spanish trying to pick it off my shoe to stop it from sticking to the floor all day long, then I left my English homework at home and had was given extra to do as punishment, talk about evil, this place is run but dictators.

I tried to ignore it, I remember Cassie coming up to me and talking about some problem that she couldn't solve in Math or something like that, then I remember her having to go off to meet her boyfriend, so I was left by myself once again, I suppose that's how I like things, to be left by myself and to get one with things.

So, I carried on, I went to my locker and re-adjusted my checked khaki jacket and opened my locker, ready to dump my English folder in for and grab my History Text book for another fun day of learning about the past when it all happened.

A loud thud made me jump and brought my out of my thoughts when I saw Kurt Hummel pushed against his locker, a few ones away from my own, the thus rippled along the lockers and reached my own, I could feel in impact shivering through the lock and into my fingers, it a was powerful shockwave.

I looked over at him in shock, and then I felt someone brush past my shoulder, walking away from him. I let go of my locker and turned to see Dave Karofsky glaring back at Kurt, it was a death stare and was purely terrifying for the poor boy, even I was scared.

But what really shocked me is when I looked back at the hallway, everyone was walking past Kurt and Dave like nothing had happened, no one went to Kurt to see if he was ok and no one tried to attack Dave, telling him that what he had just did was wrong.

No one did it, and neither did I.

I guess I was scared that if I went to help Kurt, Dave would hit my twice as hard, I froze, I was too busy thinking that everyone else around me had done wrong that I didn't even bother to think of my own actions.

I looked back at Kurt, he was breathing heavily and looked furious, in fact I've never seen him so mad before, then I saw him pulling the most bravest thing I have ever seen anyone do at this school in my life.

He pushed himself up and broke into a run; I didn't take my eyes off him for a second as he chased after Karofsky, screaming 'HEY' at him as he ran.

I couldn't help but think that he had balls, in a way I wanted to follow him into the boys locker room to see if he did anything that would shake Karofsky up, that or Karofsky would turn around and beat the crap out of Kurt.

I was worried for him, I wanted to make sure he was ok and I refused to leave from my locker until I knew that he was ok. I waited for him to walk by and go to his locker with pride or in fear. And I knew if he did I wanted to ask him if he was ok.

Sure enough, he did just that. A good five minuets after he ran back I saw him again, he walked right past me and he was pale faced. It was like he had seen a ghost and it was horrible to see. He paused in front of me and my locker briefly; he sniffed loudly and wiped his lips several times.

But the main thing I noticed was that Kurt's left cheek was tinted red, it was like he was blushing, that or someone had grabbed it.

I quickly spun right around, ready to ask if he was ok, but it never came out, it was like I choked on it as it was coming out of my throat, next thing I knew it was all too late.

Kurt had carried on right past me and had hurried out of the school and onto the Courtyard and fast as humanly possible.

Before I had a chance to follow him, the bell rang, telling me that my next lesson had arrived. And as much as I wanted to follow Kurt and make sure he was ok, I didn't, suddenly my boring lessons seemed so very important that I couldn't miss it.

So I turned on my heel and abandoned that poor boy, right when he needed a friend or someone to talk to the most…

* * *

The next few days I didn't really notice anything else, Kurt was a lot more quieter and weary of his surroundings, it was like he was watching every corner, waiting for someone to pounce on him.

One day however, things flared up again, I was in the cafeteria with Cassie who was blabbering one about something that happened to her that day, it wasn't important, I just stayed quiet and sipped my slushie and hoped that one day it wouldn't end up on my face.

I turned around for a brief second to see if there was something more exciting in the room to watch while Cassie carried on, and then I saw it.

Kurt was sitting at a table talking to a very aggravated girl, I think her name was Mercedes, but while Kurt looked very happy that soon suddenly changed.

I could see Karofsky walking into the cafeteria; he walked towards the table and slowed down in front of Kurt, he grinned deviously and opened his mouth.

"Sup Homo".

I heard it loud and clear, my mouth dropped open and I spun back to Cassie and nudged her arm to stop her from talking.

"Did you just see that?" I whispered to her.

"No?" Cassie mumbled, "What?"

I turned back around and looked at Kurt, he was pale and looked scared again and once more, no one had noticed but me, even Mercedes was oblivious to this.

"Never mind" I mumbled and turned back to my drink.

"No, tell me" Cassie insisted as she poked my arm.

I paused, Cassie was my best friend, I should have told her this, maybe her and her big mouth could have helped.

"Ok…well, have you noticed that Kurt-."

"TOOOOOTS!"

"What the hell?" I screamed out when I heard a loud scream, I saw from Mercedes table that she had got on her chair and was holding up a hand drawn poster that said 'TOTS' written very clearly on it.

People in the cafeteria went on a riot, they all started cheering for Tots back, even I could hooked up in the action, but the one person that did not was Kurt, he had his head in his hands in shame.

Until I saw it, he looked up briefly and looked directly at Karofsky, I don't think he noticed him, at least I hope he didn't. But once he made that eye contact, Kurt looked away faster than the speed of light.

He was _scared._

* * *

The weeks passed and I still hadn't braved up to say 'Hello' to Kurt, let alone 'Is Karofsky bulling you?', I'm not sure why I hadn't done a thing yet, I'm a brave girl! I should be able to do something like this.

I suppose I thought there was nothing wrong with him, since after that incident he was fluttering around the school like normal again, then again, his Father was getting re-married and Kurt was wedding planner, I knew this because I was in that classroom when Kurt's dad and Finn's mother burst in and he proposed.

For the next few weeks I saw Kurt running around the halls with a wedding magazine tightly secured in his hands. I remember that day vividly because like the other incidents I've recalled, it suddenly turned very sour.

I remember Cassie and I were walking down the hallway when we passed Mr. Schuester; Cassie immediately grabbed him and started talking about the Spanish homework assignment she had been given and didn't quite understand, truth was, she did understand, she just had a massive school-girl crush on him. Still, like the good friend I was I also joined in and asked for a hand, it'll make it so much easier when I finally decide to start it.

He stopped in the hallway and rolled up his sleeves before pointing at a page in my text book and talking to use about how to make it all a lot easier for us both, I have to admit it helped but our session was cut short when someone spoke up in the halls.

"I don't want you anywhere near me".

I looked up and saw Karofsky standing in front of Kurt and glaring at him, Kurt looked terrified yet he seemed to stand his ground. Until Karofsky's face changed, it morphed into a sadistic smile and he violently jabbed a blunt finger right into Kurt's chest, as Kurt hit the locker with a slight bump, Karofsky smirked, his finger slowly ran down his tartan jacket and suddenly jerked down and grabbed hold of the bride and groom cake decoration that was in his hands.

"Can I have this?" He sneered at Kurt.

Kurt looked like he had been petrified, he froze on the spot and he was breathing heavily, his eyes were darkening with tears, like he could have cried there and then on the moment.

I heard Karofsky mumbled a sarcastic 'thanks' before shoving the figure into his pocket and walking off.

I was so involved with this scene I didn't even notice that Mr. Schuester was talking to me.

"Jenna?" I heard him calling; I jumped slightly and tore my eyes away from Kurt and back to my book.

"Sorry!" I quickly stammered, "What did you say?"

I couldn't get out of it fast enough, I had made I too obvious that I was looking at something and that had made Mr. Schuester interested too, he spun around and saw the end of the scene, Karofsky walking away from a cowering Kurt.

He paused and a look of concern spread on his face, I thought it would be best if I kept my head down at this point and not to make eye contact with either of them, I just didn't want to be involved as a witness in all this.

He slowly handed Cassie a sheet of paper that he had written some notes on and left very abruptly, not even saying that he'll be back to help us some more.

"What was that all about?" Cassie growled, slightly annoyed that her time with Mr. Schue had been cut short.

"I don't know, I need to go to the bathroom, want to come with?" I quickly said trying to do anything to get out of that hall as fast as I could before I was dragged into this situation.

I spun on my heel and headed straight towards the girl's bathroom, but not before taking one last look back at Kurt and Mr. Schue. Kurt was shaking his head very shakily as Mr. Schue placed a hand on his shoulder and took him away, presumably to Principle Sue's office.

God I felt guilty, I could have gone with them and told all three of them that I had seen every single thing that happened in that moment.

But I didn't, all because I didn't want to get involved in any school drama.

* * *

Next thing I knew rumours started flying around the school, I heard someone on the football team talking to another guy in my English class about the Glee Club boys standing up to Karofsky, it involved Mike Chang and Artie Abrams getting knocked to the floor, then apparently Karofsky's reign of terror didn't stop there as Sam the new kid got involved and he got punched.

Thank God Puckerman is still on probation, otherwise there would have been a blood bath in that locker room.

There probably would be if Coach Beiste hadn't gotten involved, she pulled them apart and that was that. No one was hurt…much; I did see Sam walking down the hall earlier with a killer black eye.

It didn't stop there, oh no. Cassie was out sick that day so I had peace and quiet all day, I walked down the halls ready to go to my next class when I saw Karofsky standing outside the Glee Club room, it was like he was watching something.

Then he slowly flicked his wrist out, like a stereotypical gay guy, and I knew from that instant that Kurt was in that room, and he was making fun of him.

I froze once again, I didn't tell him to stop, flashbacks from being twelve again flashed through my mind and I didn't want to get pushed into another bush, thank you very much.

So I continued to watch this horror, then things went from bad to worse when none other than Kurt's dad burst out of that room, he pushed Karofsky up onto a notice board by his throat.

"WHAT THE HELL-."

"You like picking on people?" Kurt's Dad growled in his throat, "Why don't you try me?"

A crowd had gathered beside and behind me to watch this war come to boiling point, finally, I wasn't the only one that had seen this, then again, this didn't spell out what else had been going on between Kurt and Karofsky, this just said that Kurt's Dad has issues with Dave.

Suddenly Kurt and Finn ran out of the choir room to stop their guardian from harming the boy.

"Burt, stop!" Begged Finn as he tried to pull him back.

"Please, you're sick" Whimpered Kurt as he grabbed hold of his Father, his eyes thick with tears again.

After a few minutes of trying to convince Burt to let go, he did so, and at that moment people around me realized there wasn't going to be a fight, so they left, I did so to, I turned on my heel and walked down the corridor.

But it wasn't over, I could hear Burt saying something, I knew it was directed at Finn, but in my mind, it was like he was saying it to me as well.

"What the Hell have _you_ been doing while all this is going on, _huh_?"

* * *

I guess things were brought to a happier note after that, I saw soon after that incident Karofsky leaving campus, with his Father, soon confirmation went around that he had been expelled, about time too! It was only a matter of time before things took a nasty turn in this situation.

I had thought that everything was going to be ok after that, I mean, I heard that Burt and Finn's Mother got married without a hitch, they sung, they drunk and got merry…whatever, I know that it was a good night!

I was actually off sick for a few days that week, on my first day back at school I realized that everything had changed, for the worse.

I was at my locker, piling some books in and sniffing into a tissue I had in my hand, my cold hadn't gone by then and I was still feeling a bit bunged up.

I casually glanced over to my right and saw an unusual sight; a janitor was by Kurt's locker, cleaning it. I paused, I was sure that Janitor's weren't allowed to clean lockers unless the student moved lockers…or schools.

My heart dropped instantly; there was no way that he could have done that. I swallowed hard and took a step closer to the locker.

"Hey!"

I jumped and spun around, Cassie was there behind me with a big smirk on her face, "Feeling any better? This place has been crap without you!"

I nodded slowly, but Kurt's clean locker was more on my mind, "Cas…what's going on with Kurt's locker?" I asked.

Cassie frowned, she took a deep breath and sighed, then she nodded over at something, I slowly turned around and saw Karofsky walking down the hall with some football players, and he was in his usual jacket…he was back on the team.

That could mean only one thing…he was back at McKinley.

"The school board overruled his expulsion" Cassie explained, "He came back yesterday, and before he had a chance to come here and see Kurt again…Kurt transferred".

My stomach lurched and I felt sick, Karofsky, the sick bully had driven Kurt out of this school by pure force. He had won over this.

I wasn't sure if it was the lingering effects of the flu bug I had, or the fact that I didn't do a thing to stop this form happening, but I promptly burst into uncontrollable tears…

Weeks passed after that, and Kurt didn't return, I heard that he was happy at his new school so there was no need for him to come back home. It just felt weird not seeing him three lockers down from me anymore.

But, the worst thing of all was I didn't get to help him, I could have, I saw nearly every incident between the two at this school, in fact I was the only one that actually tried to show some compassion, I just showed it to myself, and not Kurt or the teachers.

He was gone now, the bullies had driven him away, and everything that could have been done to prevent it, didn't happen.

All because I kept my mouth shut, and didn't help a fellow student in his time of need, I cowered and let my own fear of being rejected by the crowd beat the fear of what was right…

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

**Well, what did we all think of that? Loved it? Hated it? Or are you wondering why I wrote about an extra rather then one of the main characters, hey! It's different but hey ho!**

**Please review and let me know what you all thought!**

**Over and out! **

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**


End file.
